


Prisoner

by catulmadan, The_Dark_Lady



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is sad kitten, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken, Daddy Issues, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gold Prison, He is worry about his silly kitten, Kind of..., Melancholy, Mental Health Issues, Plagg Cares, Sadness, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Adrien, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, There is No Escape, Tired of everything, Useless, dejection, give up, lack of self esteem, meaningless, negative emotions, no one understands, poor child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catulmadan/pseuds/catulmadan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Lady/pseuds/The_Dark_Lady
Summary: Adrien Agreste's life may seems perfect. But in the reality, everything falling apart. And when you find yourself too chained, everything becomes absolutely unbearable.How can you survive when you have everything, but do not have anything?Add it that fact your lonely sparkle is a girl that tells you she is in love with someone else...They say the light coming after the darkest point... But the boy doesn't surethere issome light at the end of the tunnel.~~~Sorry, I'm terrible at summaries. But please just try it.





	1. This house no longer feels like home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from a song, but I don't sure which one.. I don't remember.

**Prologue**

 

The place was a cage.

Not that in the past there was a better feeling. After all, he always felt imprisoned.  
But this time, this time there was one difference.  
A small difference does not really matter...

But it changed everything.

This time he was really imprisoned.

 

Adrien Agreste looked out the huge window that mirrored the world before him, the world he longed for and was just beyond his reach.

Standing in his huge room that was everything but comfortable. And absoloutly alone.  
He felt numb. Everything seems so far away... meaningless... pointless.  
He looked at the sun smiling warmly... Lying all the time. Misleading him to think that maybe, maybe, one day, everything would be fine.

He was a fool. How many times has already fallen in that dangerous trap of life? Every time wondering, every time making the same mistake. Thinking this time everything would be better than before. It'll work out... How much can just ignore?

He knew. He knew it was stupid and wrong. He knew he was behaving like a foolish fool. How nice to think that good people will get a good, and bad people will get a bad. How ridiculous.

But he let himself hope, he let himself remove the defenses, be open to another new beginning, to believe that it would be better. But it did not. It would never be. Not for him. He's too useless, worthless, He's not worth it.

For him it's hopeless.

And life goes on outside, people pass, marching back and forth in the endless course of life, as if it's all right, as if everything is all right.

But nothing is.

He's trapped again.

It was a thousand times worse now that he had tasted the taste of freedom. After he had gone to see the world outside for the first time.  
To return to his closed fortress was really unbearable. The thought of it drew away from him all the strength of life.

The boy felt sick at the big lie. It's all illusions. None of this is real.

A world devoured by lies.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to escape everything. To escape from his inner self that choked all of him. He was disgusted by the lie, the lie that grew more and more. The lie in which he lived, the lie that had taken over all his life. Yes, from that lie that wanted to swallow all the beauty in the world.

He wanted to stand against it. To stand up for himself, to fight for his life, to win his freedom.

But of course he did not do anything, he had nothing to do. He did not have the strength to continue wearing the old smile that always accompanied him. forged. Lying. Like all his life. People look only from the outside. They do not care if the person dies inside.

He looked up at the sky looking for a sign. Maybe somewhere, there's somewhere in the far infinity, just a little star, to prove he's not alone.

He desperately tried to feel the power in him flowing, something that would improve his mood, something to rest him staying, that would make him want to keep fighting. But all he felt was fatigue.

He no longer had the strength to even cry.

He did not really believe that he had anything left to fight for.  
Not anymore.

He had nothing left, but he had everything.

It came too far... too painful...  
He had no hope of trying again.

Maybe it's time to let go this time?

Beyond the thick glass, he stares at the people hurrying away.  
And only the new bars on his window separate him from them.

He felt torn inside. Without a voice, he asked for an answer. He cried inside for something, something like understanding.

There deep inside, he longed for something.

He just did not know what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people. I just want to tell that English is not my language, so if there are mistakes and something like that, please forgive me. If you can fix me, I will really appreciate it.
> 
> I'm so want to write already the next part, I have it in my mind, but I'm still missing a lot of details.. I would really love to hear suggestions and ideas if someone want to share. :)
> 
> I really hope you liked it. If you are, I will more than glad to see from you some comment. I suppose everyone here already knows how much it effects. When people relate to your work and leave there some feedback its really encouraging!
> 
> So, thanks for reading!


	2. I feel something so right doing the wrong thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from the song 'Counting Stars' because it's just too match here. (Get it? XD)
> 
> A/N: Chapter edited. I deleted the end I wrote before. I just really don't liked that then. Don't worry, that plot will be happen.

The fashion designer was walking around his room uneasily.

He knew that what he was doing was the right thing to do.

After all, he must protect him. This is the ultimate goal of all. It is out of the question to let the boy run around the city with all the dangers it entails.

He had to get him out of school. It was a stupid idea in the first place to allow him access to that place. In any case, the boy did not really learn much there; here he could hire the best teachers for him. It is not fitting for him to go to such a mediocre place. He has to accept the best.

Because he was everything. The man could not allow himself to lose the last ray of sunshine he had left. The only thing that held him, that gave him the strength to go on... no. Not after he lost his mother.

He stopped before the huge portrait that reflected the named woman. His gaze lingers sadly, he still felt the dull pain in the chest, although he tried to bury it for a very long time hard work and unremitting. As if it were enough to occupy all his time, and the pain would cure himself. He simply would not leave him time to mourn.

"Why had you go?" He whispered quietly to the woman in the painting, a hint of misery creeping into his voice against his will, "It's not the same without you..."

He examined the work of art done by the best experts in the field according to personal invitation. The golden background in the picture particularly highlights the soft hair falling on her one shoulder, and her piercing emerald eyes... Exactly the same eyes inherited by their son.

He straightened up and arranged his suit immaculately, as he moved away from the painting quickly, as if poison was coming from him. "It has to be done," he muttered over his shoulder, though mostly to himself.

So Adrian will be a bit limited right now. Yes, maybe even a little chained, if that's what he wants to call it. But in the end it's in his favor. He is protected. Even if the child himself does not see it that way.

In the end he will understand.

Gabriel Agreste knew without a trace that what he was doing was the right thing to do.

He stopped his immobile march and pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing slowly.

Just... Why does it feel so wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this story also on another website, and I'd got there already 27 followers(!) and so many lovely comments, just for the two first chapters. I can't believe this! It makes me so excited. Even if that site a little stupid.. >\\\\\\\<  
> So it a little feed my motivation and self esteem, and it make me think, _maybe my silly story not that bad at least..._


End file.
